


A Brother's Secret

by AnaLeiaSweet



Series: Through Space and Time, For You [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Drama, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLeiaSweet/pseuds/AnaLeiaSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adopted by Rouge and Roger, Luffy becomes their oldest son. Little do they all know that his origins are covered in shadows that could destroy them all. But this time, Luffy is the older brother. He'll do anything to protect his friends and family, pain be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

#### The Very Beginning

Dragon cradled his son close as his cries began to die into small whimpers. The baby was whimpering and whining and fidgeting, obviously upset.

He had, after all, just seen his mother die, even if he didn't know it.

The bundled baby was small in his arms and Dragon wished he could stay with him and protect him, but at the moment he knew it was impossible. He ran through the pouring rain and held the infant close, silent yet once in a while kissing the small head.

He knew what he had to do to keep his precious only son alive. He had talked about it with his wife, just in case this day ever came.

If only it wasn't the day his son was born. Dragon just hoped and prayed that his son could grow up normally after this and live a long, happy life.

He approached the quiet road and stopped in the middle. The baby was wrapped in bright red and yellow and would hopefully be easy to see. He hugged the infant close, whispering his love to him and kissing him on his temple, forehead and nose before setting him on the ground despite the growing ache in his heart.

He stepped into the woods, hating hearing his baby cry, and was thankful when a car came into view not even two minutes later. The car stopped and a young couple got out to save the baby.

Somewhat content, Dragon ran. He knew it was probably useless, but his son was safe and his colleagues had all of the information. His undercover mission with his wife had worked. They had what they needed to reveal the government for what it was.

Not even fifteen minutes later, as he ran through the woods, he fell to the ground with a hole in the back of his head. Behind him was a man by the name Doflamingo, who had also recently had a son named Bellamy that Dragon had learned of right before his wife died. He hoped his son and Doflamingo's son would never meet.

His dying wish was for his son to live a normal life and live a safe life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I've finally gotten around to getting myself an account here. This story is also posted on FFnet here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9468492/1/A-Brother-s-Secret  
> But this one may have a few minor changes! (Most of which will just be fixing grammar and spelling mistakes, nothing major.) This story is old, I wrote it years ago, but it's my first fanfiction!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. II

#### Naming (Luffy 2 weeks)

Rouge stared down at the small baby she held in her arms – now her first child. He was adopted, and it had been surprisingly easy. Maybe it was because they had saved him, or they had a steady income, but whatever the reason, she was happy.

Roger came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle as he, too, stared down at the small baby in her arms.

"We just need to name him, and he's all ours," He said softly yet with a large grin. He held his hand out when the baby's hands reached up, searching for something to grab onto. He found Roger's fingers through squinted eyes and gripped his finger tightly, cooing with a gummy smile.

"Luffy."

Roger looked at Rouge for a moment before smiling when she smiled down at the baby.

"Luffy it is."

* * *

Even though they had Luffy, and they were over joyed, there was still pain in their family. Garp was extremely depressed. They didn't know why; he had just said there was a tragedy, that someone he knew very well had died.

Garp's son, Roger, had never known that his father, in a previous marriage, had an older son. That man's name was Dragon, and he was found dead recently. He had not heard from his son in years, and for this to be the last he ever knew of his son killed something inside of Garp.

But despite this, Garp was happy because there was a new addition to their family, and though he couldn't get his son back, there was someone else to give love to. Never to replace, but there all the same.


	3. III

#### The First Day (Luffy 3)

Luffy looked down from his father's arms with curiosity at the two babies he had pointed out in glass boxes inside a room with a huge window. One of his hands was in his mouth while the other gripped his daddy's shirt as he stared at the two small forms. The babies were small and he wondered why babies were so small.

"Those are your new brothers, Luffy," His daddy said and Luffy looked up to him, slightly confused.

"Bwother?"

"Yes, brothers. They're going to look up to you and you can protect them and you three will love each other while Mommy and I keep loving you three."

Luffy smiled and shouted "I love you too Daddy!" making many people nearby smile as he held his son close and looked in at his twin sons inside their incubators.

Life just got a lot more interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

#### Home (Luffy 3, Ace and Sabo about one month)

Luffy could hear Mommy cooking in the kitchen and he really wanted to go see what she was making, but she trusted him with an important job.

Watch Ace and Sabo.

He sat between the two babies, looking at them both with fascination and awe. Ace had black hair like him and Daddy and freckles like Mommy while Sabo had Mommy's blond hair.

He realized so far that babies couldn't do much. They just laid around all day, ate, slept and pooped. They were really soft and squishy too and they cried a lot.

He noticed both of them whimpering at the same time, like they were going to cry, and frowned. He didn't want his baby brothers to cry! So, as gently as he could, he took their hands in his and held them while talking to them.

"Don't cry! Big bwother's here!" He said with a beaming grin. That grin widened when his brothers calmed and he laughed in joy that he made them happy again. He didn't like frowns – smiles are better!

"Luffy," He turned and saw Mommy in the doorway, smiling at him with a camera in hand. "Smile!"

That was his first picture with his brothers and their family's Christmas card that year.


	4. IV

#### The Grandfather (Luffy 3, Ace and Sabo three months)

"Gwampa!" Luffy cheered as he toddled up to his grandpa. He heard the large man laugh loudly before he was picked up by large hands. He laughed as his grandpa let him feel like he was flying, raising him above his head, and when he was placed against the large man's chest, he hugged him.

"How's my oldest grandson doing?" Garp asked with a big grin on his face. Luffy giggled and pulled on his beard before replying.

"Cool!"

"Bwahahahaha, that's my boy!"

"Garp, make sure to look after them for the day, all right?" Luffy turned and saw his Mommy smiling. He heard his grandpa agree and then his Mommy held him, giving him a huge hug and a kiss. "Be good for grandpa, ok?"

"Yeah!"

Grandpa held Luffy as he waved out the window as his mommy left for the day. Then grandpa took him upstairs and placed him on his bed before grabbing his brothers and bringing them over too.

"Introduce me to your little brothers, Luffy."

"Ok!" Luffy saw Garp grin as he sat down and Luffy began itra…intud…introducing him to his little brothers. "The one with the fweckles is Ace. He eats awot and he cwies awot. He has really soft hair! This is Sabo. Sabo doesn't cwy as much but he burps a lot. He doesn't have lots a hair. Both are stinky!"

"Hmmm, they seem like good little brothers."

"Yeah, but they're loud! Hurts my eaw's!" Luffy put his hands over his ears and his grandpa laughed at him with his loud laugh.

.

.

.

Sabo and Ace fell asleep, so Luffy's grandpa took him downstairs to do something else. He gave Luffy lots of colorful paper, crayons, and markers, and let Luffy draw to his hearts content.

"And this is a piwate ship!" Luffy held up a piece of blue paper with a big brown blob and a smaller black blob with a yellow circle with sunglasses (it was supposed to be sunglasses but it looked more like a hole in the sun) in the corner.

"What about the marines?"

"Piwates are cooler!"

"You rascal!" Luffy whined as grandpa ruffled his hair. When he was done, he held up his last masterpiece for his grandpa, smiling with his biggest smile that day.

"Famy!" Garp looked closely and smiled upon seeing the picture. "You," He pointed out a blob with a grey head and a red shirt with poorly drawn yellow flowers. His legs were little sticks. "Daddy," He pointed to the one next to it with a big, curly black mustache and a red shirt with the same legs as grandpa, "Mommy," He pointed to the next blob with really long blond hair, dots on its face and a long dress, "Me," He pointed to a small figure with black hair sitting in front of "Meat," Grandpa chuckled at that, "Ace and Sabo!" The last two were merely little heads, one with blobs on its face and black hair and the other with blond hair.

Garp pat his grandson on the head. "It's a very good picture, Luffy. I'm sure your mom and dad will love it," Luffy grinned and jumped out of his chair, running up and hugging his leg.

"Love you!" Garp picked Luffy up and held him close. He stroked the toddlers' hair slowly, seeing that he was falling asleep, and whispered quietly to him.

"Love you too, Luffy."

.

.

.

After Luffy and his brothers napped, Garp decided to take them on a walk. He pushed the carriage along with one hand as Luffy babbled on next to him, holding onto his free hand as they walked through the park.

"Daddy liked it. He said I be mus…muk…musicie when I'm olda! Mommy like it but not the messy," Luffy pouted at the last part as he looked up at his grandpa with a big smile.

"You can be whatever you want to be Luffy, but I think you should be a marine!"

"No!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at him and Garp just sighed. He hoped he would get through to his grandson someday.

.

.

.

"Buh bye gwanpa!" Luffy yelled from his Mommy's arms as his grandpa walked away. After he left, he was let down and he immediately ran into the kitchen. Rouge followed her hyper son and watched as he crawled onto a chair and grabbed something off of the table. "Mommy, look!" Rouge walked over and looked at the picture before smiling. She bent down and kissed her son on the forehead, watching as he giggled.

"It's beautiful, Luffy. I love it, and I love you."

Luffy laughed and reached up for his Mommy, happy when she picked him up and hugged him close.


	5. V

#### Nightmares (Luffy three, Ace and Sabo a few months old)

Luffy tried to rub the tears out of his eyes as he sniffled loudly, snot dripping from his nose, clutching his teddy bear, Sunny, close. He had just woken up from a scary dream with a lot of monsters in it, and he was all alone, and he had no idea where his parents were.

In the dark of his room, lit only by a pirate crossbones nightlight in the corner, he stared down from his bed at the floor. He shrunk back a little bit, fearing the idea that monsters could be lurking under his bed. What if it was the boogey man?! The thought made more tears fall from his eyes as his cheeks got puffy and red.

He got out from under the covers, crouching on his bed with Sunny clutched close, and then, after moments of whispering "there's no monsters, there's no monsters" to himself, he jumped. He landed on the floor on his belly and scrambled to his feet, running for the door. When he reached it, his eyes watered more when the handle was a little out of reach of his hand. He whined, jumping a few times before reaching the handle and turning it. The second it was open, he bolted out of the room and down the hall.

Lucky for him, the door to his parent's room was open. He barged through the door and headed straight for their bed, jumping up onto it and then snuggling under the covers with them, trembling.

He felt shifting and then the large figure of his Daddy sat up in bed next to him. Before he could do anything, he was picked up out of the bed and his Daddy held him close. He snuggled into the man's chest, still sniffling and trembling slightly. However, he began to calm when his Daddy began to rub his head and back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" He whispered to the little boy. Luffy looked up at him with his teary eyes and a terrified expression and it made Roger's heart crumble a little bit.

"Nightmare," Luffy mumbled, clutching onto Roger's shirt with his free hand and holding Sunny close. The man hummed lightly in response.

"What happened?"

"There were these big monstas, and, and, they chased me but I was 'lone and it was dark and scary and there was booms and I couldn't fin' you n' Mommy," Luffy started softly, ending with a little whimper. As soon as more tears began to fall, Roger made soothing shushing noises and lifted the boy more, holding him tighter and closer.

"I had dreams like that too when I was a kid."

"You did?" Luffy looked up and Roger smiled fondly when he sniffed, nodding at his son.

"Yes, I did. I learned how to make them go away though. Do you want to know how?"

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded vigorously, making the man chuckle.

"I beat them up."

"Beat the monsta's?" Luffy asked, awed.

"Yes, I beat the monsters. And they were so scared, they never came back."

"Even ta boogey man?"

"Even the boogey man," Roger nodded with conviction and Luffy, despite his red eyes, grinned widely. Both of them had a little laugh before Luffy was cut off by his own yawn. He rubbed at his eyes, which were drooping more by the second, and looked at his Daddy.

"Can I still sleep wif you?" He asked. Roger chuckled and nodded, making Luffy smile before he fell asleep against the man's chest with Sunny held in his arms. Roger smiled at his son and kissed the crown of his head before laying back down again to sleep with his son on his chest, not at all minding his weight.

And after that night, Luffy rarely had to go back to his Daddy and Mommy's room because of nightmares.


	6. VI

####  **First Words** (Luffy almost 4, Ace and Sabo about 9-11 months)

Luffy was almost four and his brothers were almost one. They babbled a lot now and chewed on everything. They also had strong grips when they grabbed his fingers, like Ace was doing right now.

"Aceeeee, let go," Luffy whined as his brother held his fingers, pouting at his big brother before biting on them. Luffy pouted but let him do it since Mommy and Daddy said he couldn't hit, push, kick or do anything that could hurt Ace or Sabo and he couldn't shout either.

Sabo crawled over onto his lap and grabbed his other hand, sucking on that one too! Luffy whined, wanting his hands back, but Mommy and Daddy were talking with someone scary in the other room and told him to watch over them and call only if there's an emergency.

The last time he said this was an emergency when they took his toy they got angry and he doesn't like angry people. Everyone should be happy!

"Ow, Ace that hurt," Luffy pouted and his eyes watered when Ace bit hard, breaking some skin. Ace let go of his hand with a frown and a pout and kissed the cut like he always saw Mommy do and then giggled. Luffy smiled and pat his head. "Thank you Ace!"

"Lu…Luf…" Ace began babbling and Luffy tilted his head to the side, confused about what he was going to say – if anything since he never said anything yet. "Lu…ffy…Luffy! Luffy!" Ace chanted over and over. Luffy smiled widely and pulled Ace into a hug and was shocked when Sabo began saying his name too! He pulled them both into a big hug and the three of them laughed.

When he told Mommy and Daddy what happened later, they both scolded him again! Luffy didn't understand adults – it wasn't an emergency, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

####  **Toys and Tickles** (Luffy 4, Ace and Sabo 1)

Mommy was in the kitchen next to the room Luffy and his brothers were in, talking with Daddy on the phone, cooking and watching over the three boys. Luffy was running all around the fenced room, since they had those fence doors that Luffy didn't like at all. He was screaming loudly as he jumped on furniture and ran around, pretending to play pirate.

He stopped when he fell and smacked his head on the floor. He whimpered, holding back his cries, before crawling over to his brothers to see what they were doing. They were playing with those blocks you had to stick in the right shape. So far, he saw they hadn't gotten any. Ace kept trying to put the square in the circle and Sabo was trying to put the circle in the square. Grinning, Luffy carefully grabbed their hands and both watched curiously as he moved their hands to the correct places. They tried and this time succeeded and both giggled loudly in glee. Luffy grinned at them with his laugh before looking to his left and seeing one of those toys that talked. He pressed its hand and blinked when it began singing. He looked at his brothers to see Sabo looking like he was going to cry and Ace was pouting.

The next thing he knew Ace threw a block at his head.

Luffy put his hand to his forehead and pouted at his younger brother, who whined loudly at the sound the doll was making.

"Oh, Luffy, neither of them like that toy! Be careful or they might throw something at you."

"Already did," Luffy muttered as the toy stopped singing. He threw it across the room and crossed his arms, happy that he hurt the toy. His brothers didn't like it and he didn't want to be smacked with a block again. He looked at his brothers when both laughed at the toy that got thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Sabo made grabby hands, saying Luffy's name, and Luffy crawled over to him before pulling him into his lap. He tickled his baby brother and smiled when he laughed. He looked up when Ace grunted and saw his other brother making grabby hands too with a pout on his freckled face. Luffy pulled him over to sit on the other side of his lap but eventually had to make more room, putting them between his legs since they were both heavy to the small child.

Luffy put his hands over his eyes and then pulled them away, laughing when he saw their faces. Sabo was giggling in joy and grabbing at his hand while Ace looked really confused and babbled. He grabbed at Luffy's nose and Luffy whined slightly but let his brothers do so, Sabo sucking on his thumb while Ace got further onto his lap and played with his nose, mouth and ears. He grunted and giggled the whole time since it tickled but looked up when he heard a camera flash.

"Mommy!" He cheered as Rouge walked over to him, smiling. She sat down in front of her three sons and took Sabo, tickling him while Luffy hugged Ace tight.

"Did they throw a block at you?" She asked, raising a hand to run her fingers over the red mark on his forehead.

"A trungle one!"

"A triangle?"

"'s what I says!" Luffy whined when his Mommy laughed at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever uploading a story to this website! I don't know if I've done everything correctly, but I'm learning! :D  
> I wrote this story ages ago and it's on FFnet too, and I've wanted to upload it here for a long time. I finally got myself an account here, and I'll be bringing all of the stories I've written over here.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
